The Chase
by Zanchev
Summary: <html><head></head>The forest was quiet at the end of Seth's patrol. Too quiet, if you ask him… whilst waiting for reinforcements, Seth chases a new-found vampire, right into… a trap. Character torture/ death and rated M for violence and bad language.</html>
1. the Chase

**Josh's Commissioned Fic. Hope this cheers you up man! :D**

**Apologies to my beloved beta Lena for murdering her favourite character *hides***

**Summary:** The forest was quiet at the end of Seth's patrol. Too quiet, if you ask him… whilst waiting for reinforcements, Seth chases a new-found vampire, right into… a trap. Character torture/ death and rated M for violence and bad language. Either a two-shot or three chapter fic, depending on how much detail I go into…

**Seth P.o.V.**

**There is a universal disclaimer in my profile, so all angry mobs bearing torches and pitchforks are unnecessary.**

**Chapter O****ne – the Chase**

I smile, enjoying the smell of the sea breeze ruffling my fur, the sound of waves crashing far below me and the feel of rocks and dirt beneath my large paws. I scan the cliffs, searching for any signs of foreign activity, in particular any sight or scent of a vampire.

I'm a werewolf, a shape shifter. Part of a pack of brothers (and sister) like me. All of us determined to fulfil our predetermined destinies – to protect normal humans (palefaces) from the bloodsucking leeches (the cold ones). My name is Seth.

I am, at present, on patrol. I and one or two of my pack, search our lands, always on code red, ready to protect those we love. I have been designated the cliffs and the beaches, told to scan the sea, ready to alert Collin and Embry – the others on patrol – of and sea-bound blood suckers.

I sense no threats, so I permit myself to sit down for a brief period of time. The dawn is nearing and I'm exhausted. I've been patrolling all night and it's the middle of the week, so I'll have been up for 48 hours by the time I get to sleep again, unless Alpha-Sam decides to give me night-shift again.

I feel the end of my patrol crawl closer, I yearn for the chance to run home and lay on my bed for an hour or so before I have to drag my sorry butt to school. I quickly stand up and awkwardly trot on the spot, feeling my eyes droop and my brain shut off. I'm of no use to the pack asleep, and I'm failing math anyway, so I can always catch a few Zs then. I busy myself by scanning the beaches and cliffs once again, spying out familiar landmarks; the fallen tree on First Beach, the large boulder that looks like and obscene hand gesture half-way down the cliff on my right, the patch of red flowers quickly scaling the cliff on my left…

Wait. That's not right.

I nearly give myself whiplash as my head snaps back to the odd flowers. I look closer, realising that the supposed flowers are, in fact, a floral dress on a beautiful, yet pale, woman with straight, jet black hair. The strange beauty climbs the cliff with ease, despite her ridiculous red stiletto heels. The direction of the wind suddenly changes and I'm bombarded with a foul scent.

Vampire.

I growl, hackles raised and teeth bared, as I realise that this woman is a filthy bloodsucker. I send an urgent mental message to Embry, calling for back-up, before I leap into action. I sprint at super-wolf-speed, approaching the ice cold bitch rapidly. I'm barely a mile away from her when she becomes aware of my presence. Her head snap up and she snarls. She jumps, landing on the cliff-top lightly and immediately running away.

I let a blood-chilling roar rip itself from my throat as I give chase, determined not to let her get away. I duck under branches and leap over fallen, moss covered logs at a break-neck pace in my super-speedy pursuit of the colourfully-clad, cold leech. She glances behind her and I think I see her smile as she sees me chasing her. I snarl, my fangs bared. The small smile widens and I hear a laugh. I subconsciously note that it sounds like a harp, but my main focus is on catching and killing this – admittedly painfully pretty – parasite.

The sun steadily rears its golden head, rising in a slow yet beautiful pattern of colours, bathing the world on splashed of orange, gold and purple. I see the colours reflect off of the girl's skin as it sparkles in the sun's light. I'm briefly bedazzled by her beauty, but I shake my shaggy head, focusing my sleepy brain on capturing the elusive woman.

I suddenly notice that the trees are thinning, becoming sparse and being replaced by houses. We were rapidly approaching the La Push town. I could see the early birds of the rez walking around, jogging and yelling out to each other. I could tell the vampire was grinning. She knew she could blend in better than I could, that the sight of a giant wolf was sure to cause massive panic.

Shit.

The girl visibly slows, teasing me, daring me to chase her, follow her closer to the town and wreak havoc.. I growl, but slow also, phasing and speedily pulling on my shorts. I look up to see the vampire staring. I realise she didn't know I could be human. I grin evilly at her.

"Like what you see?" I jeer, slowly buttoning my shorts.

She screams angrily and runs away. My grin is still plastered in place as I continue to follow her, staying a mere mile behind her, as I have since the chase began.

"Wait up, beautiful!" I call out, laughing at the rush of the wind past my sensitive nose and ears. The bitch pauses and faces me. The vampire's feminine features twist into a frightening frown. She bares her teeth in a silent snarl and takes off again, this time straight through the centre of the La Push Reservation.

"Oh, for FUCK'S sake!" I yell, tearing after her. I chase her quickly through the town, blowing past various familiar faces. I see her glance behind her, her black eyes flash with hunger.

"Don't you fucking dare. I WILL rip your teeth from your mouth if you even THINK about it," I hiss, knowing she can hear me. She screams at me again in a language I don't understand, but from her tone I can tell she was calling me something incredibly vile and damning me to all kinds of hell. And that's the polite version.

I laugh at her, trying to push her into coming at me, letting me kill her. We've moved out of the sight of the town by now, always running, me always less than a mile behind the icy bint. I glance behind me, grinning when I spy no sign of the reservation residents, before turning back to glare daggers at the back of that floral dress.

She looks back, gives me a smug smile, and speeds up. My eyes widen as I realise that she's been teasing me this whole time, staying just far enough away to keep me chasing her. But now she's getting bored…

Getting away.

Fuck.

Thinking quickly, I phase mid-stride, swearing mentally as I hear my shorts shred into a million pieces. Ignoring the torn cloth, I sprint after the speeding vampire, fully aware that she was getting away. The ferocious speed that I'm running at allows me to gain on her, but at a price. I begin to pant, paws slowing, muscles cramping. I slow down again, falling back behind her. She looks behind at me and smiles sweetly.

I growl and use the last of my strength to run at the bitch, moving as fast as I possibly can. The vampire stops completely and turns to face me. I allow a small smile to flash across my fanged features. I jump at her, fangs bared and claws outstretched, ready to rip her limb from limb.

Just as I am about to bite through her skinny neck, the vampire spins rapidly and throws her dainty, high heeled foot into my face. The force sends me staggering, and I feel a burst of pain as her stiletto heels pierces my left cheek, puncturing my flesh and shattering my jaw. I fall to the floor, exhausted and wounded. I glare up at the Asian leech with pure loathing.

The bitch just smiles and kicks me again, this time with enough force to knock me out. The last thing I see is the bloodsucking bitch's leering face before the world fades to black.

.x.

**A.N ~**

**Hey guys!**

**I've finally typed up this bloody story! I've had it hand written since half-way through my other twilight story, ****My Elemental**** (I'm gonna be completely self-serving and suggest that all who don't know it check it out please!)**

**Anyway.**

**This story is for my good friend and reviewer, Josh. HEY MAN :D  
><strong>

**He requested a fic in which his favourite character (Seth) dies, preferably with a lot of pain and torment. He also said that katanas had to be in there somewhere.**

**This is the result. **

**Sorry 'bout that.**

**All reviews are more than welcome (and much needed for I am severely lacking in self-esteem and reviews make the world go round :D)**

**All compliments shall be rewarded with either internet cookies or, if I have none left, a fic of your own (How's THAT for bribery?)**

**All flames shall be read and either ignored or used to improve upon my writing style :D**

**Just until next time**

**Ja matta**

**Jerome :D**

***N.B. – This fic is unbeta'd, purely because my beloved beta would kill me if she read this :D***


	2. the Catch

**Apologies to my beloved beta Lena for murdering her favourite character *hides***

**Seth P.o.V.**

**There is a universal disclaimer in my profile, so all angry mobs bearing torches and pitchforks are unnecessary.**

**The Catch**

I slowly become aware of a vile stench in the blackness of my mind. Everything reeked of decay, salt, mildew, sand, water, acidic vomit… and the sickly sweet putridity of Vampire. My eyes snap open, a snarl already building in my throat, only to falter when I realise that I am alone. I look around myself in surprise; I'm in a large, dark, dank seaside cave. I can see the waves crashing against the rocks from my viewpoint by the wall. I go to move my arms, only to have jarring, blinding pain tear through my limbs. I gasp, snapping my head up only to see my arms pinned to the wall, stabbed through the bones of my wrists by glistening silvery swords embedded into the rock of the cave wall. I spy the blood slowly trickling down from the wounds, staining both skin and steel, and I scream. Shock, horror, agony, and fear rip from my body in a blood-curdling, inhumane scream of undiluted terror.

A laugh, and faint plucking of an angel's harp, sounds from close by. My ears prick at the faint sound and my eyes flick towards the darkest corner of the cave only to see the vampire bitch emerge from the shadows. Her obsidian eyes rakes up and down my body, and I finally realise I'm in human form, and therefore naked. My legs instinctively curl up in front of me, hiding myself from her evil, glinting eyes. Those god-awful orbs of fury sparkle with mirth and her misleading lips open over glistening teeth.

She hisses out a string of words in a foreign tongue, and I get the distinct impression that she's mocking me. I glare at her, channelling my pain and anger into my blazing eyes. I imagine making that pale head explode with just my glare, and I wish such a thing was possible. That laugh sounds again, and it throws me off to hear such a melodious, beautiful sound come from such and evil, conniving and deceitful creature. I press my back against the wall, trying to get as far from her as possible.

"What the fuck do you want with me?" I hiss, wincing when the shift of my body tugs at my wrists. The vampire grins, baring her glittering teeth. I flinch unconsciously, before shaking my head and glaring at her once again, frustrated at being unable to do anything more. Damn these stupid fucking swords!

In response to my angry words, the floral vamp reaches behind her and gently picks up another sword. I take a closer look at it, looking for a weakness in the admittedly impeccable metalwork. They look like those samurai swords you see in movies – _Katanas_? – But these ones aren't props. These are sleek, deadly weapons of ultimate hurt. I growl in frustration as I realise there's no way in hell I'm getting out of here, unless I rip off my own hands.

Nevertheless, I tug gently, pulling my arms down, testing my range of movement despite the agony in my arms. I hiss softly when I tug too swiftly and the wounds protest, stretching and widening and letting more blood drip from the blades. The bitch giggles girlishly when some of the red liquid slides slowly down the edge of the _Katana_ sword before gravity calls it downwards. I shudder when the blood splashes onto my face.

I clench my eyes shut, hoping that the sticky mess of blood won't go too close to my eyes or nose. Obstruction of the senses is the worst thing that can happen in such a situation. '_At least I've learned something from Sam_', I smile grimly. I blink, trying to take in as much of my surroundings as possible, focussed on trying to get out. I eye the sword in those dainty, icy hands and wonder idly what she plans to do with it.

Of course, the cosmic joker loves me. As I she could hear my thoughts, the icy bitch grins maniacally and lifts the weapon higher, letting the silvery steel catch the light, thus blinding me momentarily. By the time my sight clears, she's disappeared. I spin my head around as much as my cramping shoulders will let me, trying to find her again.

I let out a roar of frustration, which very quickly turns to bloodcurdling agony when a piercing pain stabs through my side. I look down to see a blood-red blade protruding grotesquely from my abdomen, to the left near where one's spleen would be. Holy mother of god, does it hurt.

Ruptured spleens kill slowly, painfully, often taking days or even weeks to finally end a person's suffering. This cold one either knows human anatomy, or just likes to stick pointy things into her chew-toys. What's worse is that, because I'm a werewolf, this won't kill me. That said; it'll still take a long, long time to patch up, especially with all the internal bleeding. I groan and my eyes flutter shut, as if blocking out the sight of the blood and the blade will somehow make things better.

If I can't see you, you can't see me, right?

Of course, that doesn't really work when you're part animal. Whilst I can't see the blood, I can still smell its rusty tang, mingling oddly with the bitter-sweetness of the vampire. Giving up, I open my eyes once more, before remembering something. If I can see the blade sticking out of me, then the hilt must be in my back. That means the she-devil stabbed me from behind…

I yelp when an icy coldness brushes across my bare back, before hissing when her icy nails pierce my skin, dragging thin scratches down my spine. I jerk forwards, trying to get away from her, only to screech when my wrists jerk and the sword impaling my side shifts with the rapid movement.

This is pure torture. I cannot move, only endure the cruelties that this stupid vamp insists on dishing out to me. Every instinct yells at me, begging and pleading for me to get out, get away while I still can. There's only problem, I can't.

Nails retract and are replaced by frozen fingers. I shudder again in revulsion and pain as she walks slowly around me, trailing her fingers around my shoulders before stopping in front of me. She crouches down, kneeling so we are face to face. Her black eyes are wide and innocent as she reaches forward and grasps the katana's blade. She twists it roughly to the side, and then nothing matters any more.

Pain, agony, hurt, torment. I feel my eyes roll back into my skull and unconsciousness threaten in a bid to stop this agonising pain. I force myself to stay awake, even when the bitch flits to my back and roughly yanks the blade from my body. Blood pours out of the gaping hole in my side, and in the haze of hurt I wonder how she is able to do this whilst being so hungry.

She's in front of me again, playfully dragging the sharp sword across my chest, leaving lines of blood. Whether they're from the liquid already on the blade or fresh cuts I can no longer tell. I see her nose crinkle in disgust and realise that my blood is repulsive to her, and I smile.

I tug my arms forward again, beyond caring, and laugh when more blood cascades to the floor. If I'm going to die – I am under no illusion that I'll escape – I want to make it as uncomfortable for this vampire as possible.

I gather my strength, growling in concentration, and yank on my arms once again. I almost fall onto my face when I come away from the wall. My left arms is free, I grin in triumph. I move to yank the blade from my right wrist with my hand, only to see my hand still attached to the wall.

I look down to see a bleeding stump where said hand is supposed to be, and I feel the urge to throw up. Choking slightly, I look up at the bitch to see her twirling her other katana absently in her hands. Growling, I move to my knees, intent to use my teeth to free my other arm.

Tugging at the blade stubbornly and cutting into my cheeks, I see the bitch pull the other sword from the wall effortlessly, letting my hand drop sickeningly to the floor. Curious when she does nothing more than fiddle with the swords, I return to my task. I roar in frustration and pull one last time, falling backwards as the blade finally comes free.

I laugh in triumph, staggering to my feet and letting the katana fall from my wrist, leaving my hand still intact. I look over at the vampire, who is smiling. I frown, backing away from her and towards the cave wall, trying to summon the strength to phase and run. I eye her warily as she walks forward and picks up the third and final glistening sword.

My back hits the wall of the cave's entrance and I realise I'm almost free. I glance out to see the sky lightening, dawn approaching. I look back at the bitch. She hasn't moved, still idly playing with her toys. She tosses one into the air, catching it on the blade of another sword in a display of precise balance. I move slowly out of the cave, expecting her to come after me at any second.

"What's the catch?" I find myself asking as I walk slowly towards the cliff. The bitch smiles happily and I give up. I spin around and start running, my bleeding arm cradled close to my chest and my intact hand clasping my gaping side.

I sprint as fast as I can down the sandy path, trying to figure out where I am. I glance behind me to see the bitch standing in the entrance to the cave, pouting like a child that's just been cheated out of a trip to the ice cream shop. I laugh at her, before returning my concentration to getting away.

It's strange, her letting me go. I frown as I come upon a hairpin turn in the track, wondering why she'd let me just run away like that, when it all becomes clear. Crystal clear as a katana blade sinks into my chest, throwing my forward with its momentum. My eyes widen and my mouth opens in a scream as I'm dragged over the edge of the cliff and plummet towards the sea. I look up to see the bitch laughing at me as I freefall towards certain doom.

I crash into the waves and roar when I feel my spine snap under the pressure of the water. I frantically squirm upwards, surfacing with barely enough time to snag a breath before I'm dragged beneath the water yet again.

I hear another splash, and feel icy hands grab me, hoisting me above the waves, allowing me to breathe. I cough and splutter, chest heaving. I'm dragged to the cliff side and hoisted over the vampire's shoulder as she climbs the cliff again, back towards that accursed cave.

'_This was just another level of the game'_, I think grimly as she reaches the top and throws me against the wall again, the force of contact breaking my shoulder with a sickening crack. I'm still gasping for breath, despite being out of water for the past five minutes. I look down to see the blade protruding from my chest, missing my racing heart by a mere three inches. My eyes close in resignment when I realise she's pierced my lung, but kept me alive on purpose.

I look up from my crumpled heap on the floor in the corner to see the woman standing over me, obsidian eyes flashing and teeth bared in a menacing grin. I let my eyes fall shut, accepting my fate and just hoping she'll get the hell on with it.

I feel the blade slip from my chest, and I cough unconsciously at the loss of pressure. Breathing is becoming a painful chore. I open my eyes again, wondering why she hasn't done anything. She smiles, and it becomes obvious that she wants me to watch this. I groan, trying to sit up.

"なぜならあなたは逃走しましたから、私はあなたの足を切断するつもりです."She hisses, smiling venomously. I frown, unsure what the hell she said, before her intent becomes clear. She stands to her full height, snarling viciously before swinging her beloved sword in a downwards arc, embedding it in my knee. I scream in pain as she hacks off my leg blow by blow, obviously intent on making it as painful as possible.

Muscles shred and ligaments are torn as blood seeps from wound. I scream and scream until I run out of breath. I gasp; trying to keep the oxygen in my already destroyed lungs as she successfully detaches one leg, kicks it aside and starts on the other.

I can't breath, and I start to cough up more blood. I'm not sure how much more of it can leave my body without it falling apart completely. The bitch finishes sawing away at my legs and kicks the other one aside as well. I feel tears spilling over my bloodstained cheeks, and this time I really do throw up.

I roll to the side and cough up blood and bile and stomach acid, splattering the floor with the vile-smelling mess. Rasping and unable to divulge my system of anything more, I sink gratefully onto the floor, battered and broken. My cheek falls to rest on the cold floor and my vision blurs.

Uncaring, I gratefully allow myself to fall into unconsciousness, comforted by the fact that soon – hopefully before I wake up again – I will no longer be subject to this aching, soul-crushing pain. It'll be over soon, I hope.

**AN ~**

**Ok, it's officially official. There's going to be three chapters and the last one shall be up soon-ish, although it may take a little while. **

**Now, let's get back to the actual story, shall we?**

**I have no idea where this came from…**

**I passed the first two paragraphs around to a few friends – only the first two, mind you – and the reactions I got were priceless. Everyone looked as if I'd grown an extra head. They all thought it was scary/dark/disturbing. And so I didn't show them the rest, worried it'd kill someone.**

**You'd think teenagers would have stronger stomachs.**

**Anyway, again dedicated to Josh, I hope this has lived up to your expectations, man. **

**Until next time,**

**Zanchev**

****N.B. ~**

**Translation:**

**なぜならあなたは逃走しましたから、私はあなたの足を切断するつもりです ~ "Because you ran away, I'm going to cut off your legs."**


	3. the Kill

**Apologies to my beloved beta Lena for murdering her favourite character *hides***

**Seth P.o.V.**

**There is a universal disclaimer in my profile, so all angry mobs bearing torches and pitchforks are unnecessary.**

**The Kill**

Sadly, unconsciousness didn't last very long. If all the pain I had experienced before was bad, this was hell on earth. I feel teeth bite into me, making a tear in my shoulder. There are a few seconds of unconscious bliss, and then:

There are no words to describe this.

My entire body is on icy fire. The molten cold sluggishly drags through my bloodstream, freezing everything in its path and trapping it in the flames. I feel my blood boil and freeze simultaneously, the agony becoming unbearable. My eyes fly open, and yet I cannot see anything. My hand clenches and unclenches in the dirt and my mouth opens in an agonised scream.

I feel my severed legs and arm heal over, the skin stretching and stitching itself together in a bid to prevent further blood loss. I feel the icy burning pool at the bleeding stumps, clotting the blood and sealing the wounds. I scream again; the flames won't stop.

I feel more bites on my neck, shoulders and chest. I feel blood weeping from the new wounds before they heal rapidly. I feel more molten ice flow into my body, healing and hurting simultaneously.

My screaming doesn't stop.

Tears flow shamelessly down my contorted face, and my sight clears briefly. I see the vampire smirking down at me, expectation evident in her eyes. Does she think I'll live through this? Vampire venom is poison to me.

I feel the fire spread to my lungs, my breathing growing shallow and quick as I feel them seize up. I move my right arm to scratch at my chest, scraping open the newly healed wounds, hoping to bleed the venom from my chest.

The vampire laughs and pins my hand above my head, but not stabbing it through again. She doesn't want what's left of me to be tainted by metal when I supposedly awaken. I know that it won't make a fucking difference.

I hear a snapping noise, and feel my twisted, shattered spine knit itself back together, cracking painfully as it realigns with my nervous system, bringing on a whole wave of new pain.

I scream again, before my voice breaks and I fall silent. It hurts to scream, hurts to move, hurts to breath. I can feel the venom caressing my heart, causing it to burn and rot. I can feel the poison in my lungs, destroying them and decaying them, killing me from the inside out.

I stop breathing, but still won't fucking die. Why won't I die? I glare hatefully at the bitch that caused my suffering. She's still smiling, still expecting me to survive this. If you call being a cold dead bitch like her survival. I take whatever breath is left in me and open my mouth, determined to say one last thing before I can finally be rid of this hell.

"Fuck… you…" I hiss, coughing up blood once again. The sight of the blood makes her frown. She's finally getting it. I'm not gonna wake up as her sired bitch. I'm going to die. Painfully. All because of her.

I smile at her through the fire, waiting for it to consume me. I see her angered face and laugh, my eyes rolling back and the pain dying away as my mind takes its final bows and my heart grinds to a halt…

* * *

><p>The body of Seth Clearwater laughs pitifully before slumping backwards, cold and dead with the ghost of mirth still evident on the tortured face. The vampire stepped backwards, wrinkling its nose in disgust.<p>

"ちくしょう." It said softly. "あれを飼育することを望みました."

A flash of silver, black and red. The vampire long gone, leaving behind only blood, a body and a glistening katana sword.

* * *

><p>It took them three more days to find the body. After three sleepless days and nonstop searching, Jacob Black smelt the blood. He raced ahead, up the winding, sandy path towards that accursed cave.<p>

He smelt it before he saw it. The stench of rotting flesh and stale blood, mingling with the harsh putridity of vampire. He took a deep breath and stepped into the cave, only to sprint back out again, vomiting over the cliff.

* * *

><p>It was a closed-casket funeral, for obvious reasons. Friends, family and pack attended, bringing their sorrow and laying it to rest along with the body of Seth Clearwater. Throughout the proceedings and well after, everyone cried.<p>

Everyone that is, except for Leah.

Leah was one of the few who saw the extent of Seth's suffering. She committed the scent of that vampire to memory by spending hours inside that cave, regardless of the mental trauma it was sure to bring.

Leah didn't cry. She stood there throughout the funeral and the well-wishes with an indifferent mask upon her face, not focussed on the proceedings at all. Most called her a heartless bitch that didn't care that her brother was dead. Leah didn't care what they said, she was already plotting.

A week after Seth was buried, Leah disappeared. She was gone for months.

When she returned, no one but Jacob Black saw the determined sparkle in her eye. No one but Jacob Black noticed her newfound bloodlust and skill when it came to hunting vampires. No one but Jacob Black smelt the scent of dead vampire on her clothes. No one but Jacob Black knew that Leah Clearwater had killed the vampire that killed Seth.

And no one but Jacob Black knew that Leah Clearwater had died with her brother, leaving nothing but insanity, masked behind the familiar face.

**AN ~**

**Well, that's it.**

**You can all go home now.**

**Dedicated yet again to Josh. Did this meet your expectations? Did it appease you?**

**If I've offended anyone, I apologise. If I've scared anyone, I apologise. If I've somehow ruined someone's childhood, caused anyone sever mental trauma, or have made anyone seriously contemplate either suicide or murder, I apologise.**

**Don't sue me, I'm broke.**

**And now, I'm going to get some much-needed sleep.**

**Signing off,**

**Sayonara**

**Zanchev.**

****N.B. ~**

**Translations:**

**ちくしょう ~ "Oh shit," **

****あれを飼育することを望みました**~ "I wanted to keep that one."**


End file.
